Escape To Love
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: One day Rosalina leaves a note telling Nat her feelings, but they get into a fight and Rosalina gets kidnapped. Now 2 years later, Alex says he saw her on the street when she's believed to be dead? Is it really the girl of Nat's dreams?
1. Chapter 1

"**Escape to Love****"**

**Chapter 1: Gone**

Thirteen year old Nat Wolff sat in the lobby of the police station bruised up and had tears running down his cheeks. _This did not just happen_, he thought. _This has to be a dream_. Nat pinched himself hoping he would wake up from this nightmare. _OW! Nope. Oh man_. He stared out the window as his mind played the incident over in his head.

_**Flashback**_

"Get away from me!" 15 year old Rosalina DiMeco shouted as a tall, dark haired man grabbed her arm. Nat and his friends, Cooper Pillot, Thomas Batuello, David Levi, and Qaasim Middleton ran up in time to see this.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Nat shouted as he clenched his fists. He could feel his blood boiling as the guy ignored him and dragged Rosalina over to a black van.

The five boys started running towards them when 3 other big guys came out of the van and blocked their way. Not thinking, Nat kicked one of them in the balls and another guy grabbed him. Before the boys knew it, they were all bruised up. Nat was able to get away and ran towards Rosalina when the guy holding her suddenly pulled out a gun and held it to her head. Nat and the boys stopped in their tracks.

"Nobody move or the girl dies!" the man yelled. Nat and the boys just stared at him in fear. They didn't want Rosalina to die and they didn't want her to be kidnapped.

The man saw their fear and smiled evilly. He ordered the other 3 men to leave and they went into the van. The guy backed up slowly still holding the gun to Rosalina's head and then threw her in the back of the van and he went in after. Then the van drove off. Nat dropped to his knees crying and Cooper immediately called the police.

_**End Flashback**_

"Nat! Nat!"

Nat looked away from the window as 10 year old Alex Wolff ran into the lobby holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Nat asked his younger brother.

"I found this at the house," Alex answered. "It's for you."

Nat took the paper and read what was written on it. More tears came down his cheeks as he read it over and over. The others noticed and came over.

"What is that?" Thomas asked Alex.

"It's a note from Rosalina," Alex answered not looking at the boys. And she wrote that she loves Nat."

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?" Thomas yelled.

"This is just perfect!" David yelled angrily. Then the chief's office door opened and the officer came out.

"Okay kids, we've sent out officers and warned the nearby towns. We'll find your friend..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Accepting the Facts**

_**2 years later**_

Fifteen year old Nat tossed and turned as he slept restlessly.

"No! I didn't mean it! Come back! Rosalina! COME BACK!"

Nat shot straight up in his bed as cold sweat poured down his face. He turned on his lamp and looked around the room. Everything was different now. Sonny Wolff and Betty had gotten married and had a baby, Jennifer. So they moved to a new house and Nat and Alex each had their own rooms. And after Rosalina was kidnapped, the Naked Brothers Band broke up, but they remained friends.

Nat got out of bed and went over his dresser. He picked up a picture that was taken 3 years ago. It was of the band, but Nat only focused on himself and Rosalina. They had their arms around each other and were smiling bigger than anyone else in the picture. Nat went back over to his bed and picked up the phone. He dialed his best friend, Cooper's number.

"Hello?" said a sleepy Cooper.

"Hey Coop," Nat said. "I had the dream again."

"Nat…….you heard what the police said. Why can't you just accept the facts and move on?"

"How can I Cooper?" Nat said. "Rosalina is the only girl I ever loved. I mean, I still love her."

"I know Nat, but get real," Cooper said. "What are the chances she's still alive? It's been 2 years."

"I know, I know," Nat said. "I just……"

"What?"

"Well……it's just hard to believe that she's never coming back," Nat said as tears cam to his eyes.

"I know it's hard Nat," Cooper said. "And not just for you, but for all of us."

"I know," Nat said. He glanced at the picture then looked out the window. "But I guess you're right. I just have to accept the fact that……..I'll never see her again."

"Nat….."

"No….it's okay Coop," Nat lied. "I think we should get back to sleep now."

"Okay….bye."

"Bye Coop."

Nat hung up the phone and turned off the light. He layed back and stared at the ceiling.

"Why did this happen? Why Rosalina? Why did you leave us? I miss you," Nat said quietly. "I really, really miss you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leaving For the Last Time**

_**Meanwhile, 3,000 miles away……….**_

Seventeen year old Rosalina DiMeco was alive. She was beaten and bruised, but nonetheless, alive. She was opening the old window in the storage room of the warehouse that she's been stuck in for the past 6 months.

The man who had kidnapped her, Michael Cortez, was the master of a counterfeiting ring. He was using Rosalina as a slave and for other various jobs in his ring of crimes. They had been through various states over the past 2 years. And tomorrow they would be leaving again, but this time for Japan. Rosalina had tried to escape before, but was always stopped by Michael's henchmen. But now they had all been found and arrested so escaping would be easy for Rosalina tonight.

Rosalina pushed the window open and climbed out. Then she started running away from the warehouse as fast as she could. _Yes! I finally escaped_, she thought. _Now I just have to get back to New York._

She came up to a train station and went inside. She looked at the schedules and at the nearest trains. _That's it_, she thought. _I got to get on the train to Denver, then I'll make my way from there. But wait, I have no money_. Rosalina watched as some workers loaded cargo onto Engine 36, which was the train to Denver. She smiled to herself and hid behind some boxes. A whistle blew and the workers' shift ended. They left and Rosalina took the chance. She ran and jumped onto the train and found a spot behind the cargo. She sat down and leaned against the wall.

_Don't worry Nat………I'm finally coming home._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, I'm SO VERY SORRY that I haven't updated this. Truth is, I had a major writer's block on this and then when I did get to continue it I had my head in a whole box of a mess. So I still have to type chapter 5 and I think I wrote chapter 6, but I'll type them up and post them as soon as I can!**

**Again, I'm really really really sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wanted Man**

The next day Nat and Alex were told that they had to watch Jennifer for a while because Sonny and Betty were going on vacation for their anniversary. They were okay with this and decided to have the guys come over and help.

-----------------------

"So what do you guys want to do?" Thomas asked after Nat put Jennifer down for a nap.

"I got 'Blades of Glory'," Qaasim said. "Do you guys want to watch that?"

"Yeah, sure," the other boys said.

"Hey Nat, are you okay?" Alex asked as Qaasim turned on the TV.

"Yeah, I guess," Nat said.

"You still thinking about Rosalina?" David asked.

"Well, I finally accepted the fact that…..she's not coming back," Nat said. Qaasim was about to put the DVD in when a familiar face appeared on the screen and a reporter talked.

"Be on the lookout for Michael Cortez," the reporter said. "He's the leader of a counterfeiting ring and has been going around from state to state. The last place he's been seen is Texas. If you see this man, call the police immediately. There is a million dollar reward on him. This is Bill Clark reporting for channel 7, eyewitness news."

The boys stared at the screen with their jaws hanging open. Finally Thomas spoke up.

"That's the son of a bitch that kidnapped Rosalina!" he shouted.

"Dude! There's a baby in the house!" Qaasim shouted.

"A MILLION DOLLARS?" Alex shouted.

"We have to find him," Nat said standing up.

"WHAT?"

"Are you crazy?" Qaasim shouted. "He's dangerous!"

"But if we find him we'll find Rosalina," Nat said.

"I thought you were over it," Cooper said.

"I never said I was over it," Nat said. "Anyways, there's still a chance, even if it's a slim one, at least there' still a chance."

"And come on Cooper, a million dollars!" Alex said. "Do you know how much money that is?"

"Yes," Cooper said. "But the reporter said that he was last seen in Texas. So even if Rosalina's still alive, she's thousands of miles away."

"But he also said that he moves from state to state," David said.

"Yeah," Thomas said.

"Guys…….what are the chances that he'll come back here?" Qaasim asked.

"Good point," Thomas and David said.

"Well, wherever he is…….let's just hope Rosalina's still okay," Nat said looking out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was going through this phase where I wasn't into my NBB fics anymore, but don't worry, I'm back! I've been writing a lot on my friend's site for the NBB. It's really an awesome site and you should totally check it out. Once I finish the two NBB fics here I will most likely not be writing anymore here, but I will be doing so on my friend's site. So if you want to read anymore of my NBB fanfics, just ask me for the site **

**

* * *

**

I would just like to tell everyone that I got the idea for this chapter from "Spy Kids 2"; there, now no one can say I stole the idea since I gave the movie its credit.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lose A Tooth**

The train Rosalina was on had arrived in Denver in the late afternoon. Just before the workers unloaded the cargo, she grabbed her bag and got off the train. She had very little supplies with her and hoped they would last until she got back to New York. She was walking through the station and saw people crowded around looking at a news report.

_What's going on over there_, Rosalina thought_. I better check it out._

Rosalina made her way oever to the crowd so she could hear what the reporter was saying. Her eyes widened when a picture of Michael Cortez appeared on the screen.

"This is Mike Johnson with breaking news. Michael Cortez has been reported to have been seen in and airport in northern California. When a couple recognized him, he fled the scene before security could get to him. It is unknown where he is heading next. He has previously been charged with robbery and murder, and when caught will be charged with counterfeiting and kidnapping. If you see this man you are advised to call the police immediately. There is a million dollar reward for the person that can help the police catch him. This is Mike Johnson, channel 4 news."

_That's weird_, Rosalina thought. _I figured he'd be on his way to Japan by now. Of course, he probably noticed I was gone. Well, he isn't going to find me._

Rosalina started walking away from the crowd and left the station. She walked down the streets trying to figure out where she should go next. She hadn't gotten very far when something came to her.

_Oh crap! The tracking device. He's probably on his way here!_

She looked in her bag for a pair of tweezers she had randomly thrown in there. She found them and opened her mouth, ready to take out the tracking tooth that Michael had put in not too long after her abduction. She grabbed the tooth with the tweezers and began to pull.

"OW!" she yelled when she got the tooth out. She threw the tiny device into a nearby alleyway and began to walk away.

_Now I can get back to New York without worrying about him finding me. But I'm gonna have to move fast. Who knows how far he's gotten since they last saw him._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New York**

_**The next day…**_

Ever since the first report about Michael Cortez, Nat and the guys have been watching the news for any updates on him. They hoped that when he was captured that the police would find Rosalina as well, even though it wasn't likely. They hadn't seen anything since the previous day, but it wouldn't be too long before Thomas and David saw something…

"Nat! Cooper!" the two yelled running into the Wolff residence. Nat and Cooper, along with Alex and Qaasim, were startled by the boys' sudden arrival.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Nat asked getting up off the couch.

"We just saw another report on that Cortez guy!" Thomas said.

"What did it say?" Cooper asked.

"It said he was spotted heading towards Colorado," David answered.

"Colorado? Why would he go there?" Alex asked.

"Who knows man," Qaasim said. "Who knows?"

_**Meanwhile, on the streets of Denver, Colorado…**_

Michael Cortez was using his tracking device to find Rosalina. He kept a hood over his head and sunglasses over his eyes to avoid being recognized.

_I'm getting close_, he thought to himself. _That brat is going to pay for delaying my trip to Japan. I could easily go without her, but who knows if she's gone to the police or not_.

Michael came up to an alley as the signal on his device got stronger. He was right in front of the tracker, but there was no sign of Rosalina. He looked down and saw the tracking tooth.

_Son of a bitch! Now there's no telling where she went._

Michael grabbed the tooth and turned off his device. He walked away from the spot as his anger rose.

_Where could she be heading?_

He had gone back to his van and sat in the driver's seat. He spent a while thinking where Rosalina was heading. Then, it clicked.

_New York…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Contents of a Van**

_**A few days later…**_

Nat and the other boys had not seen any news about Michael in the last few days. They were beginning to lose their hope for him being sighted or even caught. But finally, one morning, as Nat was feeding Jennifer, Cooper and Qaasim found an interesting headline on the newspaper.

"Nat! Check this out!" Qaasim said running into the kitchen with Cooper close behind.

"What is it?" Nat asked turning away from Jennifer.

"It says that they found that Cortez guy's van," Cooper said.

"What about him though?" Nat asked taking the paper from Qaasim.

"He wasn't there," Qaasim said. "All they found was some money plates, a gun and other items."

"Including a map of New York," Cooper added.

"But why would he need that?" Nat asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, do you think Thomas and David saw this yet?"

"Again, I don't know," Cooper said. "I'll call them."

As Cooper left Nat turned back to Jennifer and picked her up to burp her.

"So where are Alex and Juanita?" Qaasim asked.

"Skate park," Nat replied.

"Already? It's only 10:30," Qaasim said. "They usually sleep till eleven."

"Yeah, but I think Alex wanted to get out of baby-duty," Nat said.

"Which one?" Qaasim asked with a laugh. "The feeding one or the stinky one?"

"Haha, I think both," Nat said.

"Okay, Thomas and David are on their way," Cooper said coming back into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll call Alex and tell him and Juanita to get here," Nat said. Jennifer finally burped and spit up on Nat's shoulder, then she started laughing. "Right after I clean my shoulder…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: It's Not Possible**

_**At the skate park….**_

Alex and Juanita were skating at the park alone since it was too early for other skaters to be out. As Alex ollied up and pulled a 180-kick flip, the music of "Three Is Enough" was heard from his pocket. Alex dismounted his board and pulled the black cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, you gotta come back home. Cooper and Qaasim found an article about that Cortez guy."

"Okay, we were gonna leave soon anyway," Alex said.

"Alright, see ya in a bit."

"See ya."

"Who was that dawg?" Juanita asked Alex as he shut his phone.

"Nat, he said they found something on that Cortez dude" Alex answered. "He wants us to get to the house now."

"Okay."

Alex and Juanita grabbed their stuff and headed out of the skate park. On their way Alex wondered why Nat didn't sound too happy about the guy being sighted again. While he was lost in thought, he just barely noticed a familiar figure pass him. Alex stopped right in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

_No, it can't be_, he thought. _It's not possible_.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Juanita asked bringing Alex out of his thoughts.

"Uh…nothing," Alex replied. "I just thought I saw someone I knew."

"Okay…"

"Just forget I said anything," Alex said.

Juanita nodded and the two continued to the Wolff house. Within a few minutes they reached the house and entered. They found the boys sitting in the living room talking.

"Hey guys," the twelve year olds said.

"Hey Alex, hey Juanita."

"So what did you guys find?" Juanita asked sitting next to Alex on the loveseat.

"An article that says they found the Cortez guy's van," Qaasim said.

David was looking at he paper with Thomas reading over his shoulder. "Yeah, it says they found a gun, money making plates, and a map of New York along with some other random crap."

"But why would he have a map of New York?" Juanita asked. Alex's eyes went wide as he remembered the figure on the street.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Nat said.

"Alex, what's up with you?" Thomas asked. The others all looked at Alex in confusion.

"Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost," David said.

"You're close," Alex said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Cooper said.

"I saw…someone…"

"Who?" Nat asked his brother. Alex didn't answer. Nat went over to his brother. "Alex, who did you see?"

"Someone that…that we heard was dead," the younger Wolff answered in a low voice.

"What?" Alex gave his brother a look that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Alex, you don't mean you saw…?" Cooper asked. The others, including Nat, all knew who Cooper was talking about and looked at Alex.

"I did," Alex said. "I didn't believe it at first, but after you mentioned the map…it must be."

"Why did the map make you think you were right?" Juanita asked.

"Think about guys," Alex said standing up. "Rosalina must be alive. 'Cause then she must've run away and that guy is looking for her before she gets back!"

"Alex, there's no way that's possible," Qaasim said.

"Why not?" Alex half-shouted. Qaasim stayed quiet along with the others. "I thought so."

"I agree with Alex," Juanita said.

"Thank you," Alex said. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna go out and prove that I'm right."

The other boys looked at each other as Alex and Juanita headed for the door.

"Alex, Juanita, wait!" Cooper said. He glanced at the others as the two turned around. "We're coming too."

Alex smiled as the other boys headed towards him.

"Wait a minute!" Nat said. He handed the stroller with Jennifer in it over to Qaasim and ran to his room, leaving the others confused. He came back out patting his front left pocket. "Okay, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Figure In The Alleyway**

_**On the streets of New York….**_

Alex led his friends to where he first thought he saw Rosalina and a little past since she had walked right by him. They looked in every place they could and soon they realized they had walked really far, so they decided to back track. The stopped just off an alleyway about three blocks away from where Alex saw her.

"Dude, she could be anywhere!" Thomas said.

"Well, what if Alex only thinks he saw her?" Qaasim said.

"No! I really did!" Alex yelled. "We're just not looking hard enough!"

"Well, I'm hungry," Thomas said.

"Me too," David said.

"Fine, let's go back to the house and get something to eat," Nat said.

"But I'll die by the time we get there," Thomas whined.

"We'll cut through the alleyway," Nat said. The others all shrugged and followed Nat into the alleyway.

Just a few feet in Alex tripped, but got right back up. "Sorry Rosalina," he said. Everyone, including Alex, turned around and saw, in the flesh, Rosalina, sitting against the wall, unconscious.

"Rosalina!"

Nat ran over to where Alex was standing and kneeled down. Qaasim also kneeled down and the others stood behind them. Juanita took Alex's hand in hers and he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"She's okay…right?" Thomas asked, breaking the silence.

Qaasim looked up and gave a nod. "Yeah, she's just out of it."

"I can't believe it," Nat said smiling and tears coming to his eyes. "Alex, you really did see her before."

"My eyes do not lie," Alex said with a smile.

"From here she looks really worn out," David said.

"Yeah, we should bring her back to your place Nat," Cooper said.

Nat nodded and easily picked Rosalina up off the ground. Alex and Juanita led them all down the alleyway and Nat stayed towards the back. He glanced down at Rosalina and smiled. _She's really back_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Finally Reunited**

_**A few hours later...**_

Thomas zipped up his pants as he walked out of the bathroom. He passed Nat room and looked in. Nat was sitting on the side of Rosalina's sleeping figure, stroking her hair. Thomas noticed in Nat's left hand he held an old piece of paper. He shrugged and continued down the hall to Alex's room where everyone else was.

"I don't think Nat has left Rosalina's side since we got back here," he said.

"Well, yeah, I mean, she's been gone for two years," David said.

"And on top of that, we found her unconscious," Qaasim said. "I just hope nothing bad happened to her before we found her."

"Yeah...me too," Alex said.

_**In Nat's room....**_

Nat clutched onto the piece of paper he held in his left hand harder each time he stroked Rosalina's hair.

_Please wake up Rosalina. Please be okay; I don't know what I'd do if you weren't. Especially now that we finally found you_.

It wasn't too long before Nat noticed Rosalina beginning to stir. He smiled as she slowly and weakly opened her eyes. She wearily looked up at Nat and blinked, as if she didn't believe who she was seeing.

"Nat?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah," Nat said not being able to hold back his smile or tears of happiness. "It's me."

"I'm...not dreaming?"

"No, it's really me," Nat said.

Rosalina struggled to sit up and leaned against the pillows. "How...how'd I get here?"

"Alex said he saw you on the street and we all went out to look for you, but we couldn't find you," Nat explained. "Then we went through an alleyway and Alex kinda tripped, and we realized it was your legs he tripped over and we brought you back here."

"How long was I out of it?"

"A few hours," Nat said. "We figured it was exhaustion that made you pass out. How'd you get back here anyway?"

"Trains, buses, walking," Rosalina answered. She noticed the paper Nat held in his left hand. "What's that?"

Nat looked at the paper and smiled. He unfolded it and placed it on the bed. "It's the note you left me that day..."

Rosalina looked at Nat and locked her brown eyes with his. "You still have that?"

"Of course," Nat said. "Even after everyone said there was no chance you were alive...I just, I don't know...I just knew that you were still out there somewhere."

"And you were right," Rosalina said managing a small smile.

Nat looked at her and took her hand. "I don't know if you still remember what happened earlier....that day, but I'm sorry for everything. For getting in that fight with you, for what I said...and, for not saving you..."

"Not saving me? Nat, there was nothing you could do," Rosalina said. "And, I'm sorry too. I overreacted at practice that day."

"No, I was being too pushy," Nat said.

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"What? Why me? What'd I-"

Rosalina put her hand over his mouth. "Nat, I have a question..."

Nat nodded for her to go on.

"Did you even read the note?"

"Only a million times everyday for the last two years," Nat said making Rosalina smile. He smiled back at her and found himself leaning towards her, soon closing the few inches that was between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Old Memories and a Voice******

_**A few days later...**_

Everyone was happy to finally have Rosalina back, but none were as happy as Nat. Especially now that they were reunited and officially together. Rosalina was staying at the Wolff residence seeing as she had nowhere to go. Nat would stay up late into the night, just to watch her sleep.

Unfortunately for Nat and Alex, they were running out of food and necessities at the house and had to go to the store. They decided to walk there, seeing as no one had their license they didn't really have a choice. They were taking their time, walking through an old neighborhood. Rosalina was pushing the stroller that had Jennifer inside (thought I forgot about her huh? well HA! I didn't.) and Nat was at her side with his arm around her. Alex invited Juanita to come along and the two held hands, walking behind the older couple.

"Wow, it's really changed a lot around here," Rosalina said remembering the neighborhood.

"You remember where we are then?" Alex asked from behind her.

She nodded and looked back at him. "How could I forget? I lived in this neighborhood."

Alex pointed out an old worn-down white house. "Hey, there's your...old house..." Nat shot Alex a look. "Sorry..."

"Nat be nice to him," Rosalina said. "It's okay. So my dad moved, huh?"

Nat frowned and looked at Rosalina. "Yeah...he didn't really handle the news well when the police said there wasn't a good chance that you would be alive. So, he moved, but he never said where. He kinda just...disappeared."

"Can't exactly blame him," Rosalina said as they continued walking.

"I guess..." Nat said.

Rosalina looked at him with a smile. "Nat, don't worry about it. It's alright. Besides, I get to stay with you now."

Nat smiled and kissed her.

They continued walking until they came up to an old brick building that had been badly damaged in a fire. There was only about half of the first floor walls still standing along with it's entrance doors and stairway. Rosalina stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the stairs and stared at them; letting old memories flood back to her.

_***Flashback***___

Fifteen year old Rosalina was out of breath from running and sat on the stairs outside a brick building. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the earlier events still set heavy on her heart, making her sick to her stomach. A few minutes later she wiped away the last few tears that fell and she heard distant voices calling out her name. Just before she got up to leave, a hand belonging to a tall dark haired man grabbed her arm.

"Get away from me!"

_***End Flashback***_

Nat noticed where she was looking and immediately recognized the spot. The spot where he had last seen Rosalina up until a few days ago. The spot where Michael Cortez took Rosalina away from him and kept her away for two whole years.

Behind them, Alex and Juanita exchanged confused look as they were not at the spot that day. They soon noticed Nat and Rosalina holding each other tightly, and it clicked. They realized this was the spot where Rosalina had been kidnapped two years ago. Alex and Juanita moved forward and Alex took hold of the stroller, waiting for when Nat and Rosalina were ready to continue.

Nat and Rosalina pulled out of the hug and into a kiss. They pulled out of the kiss, taking each others' hands and went up to Alex and Juanita, who were a few feet ahead. Nat put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, indicating that he and Rosalina were ready to go. The four teenagers had walked a few feet when a voice came from behind them, sending chills down their spines.

"I got you now..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Street Fight**

The four teens slowly turned around and looked right into the icy-cold blue eyes of Michael Cortez. Nat immediately placed himself in front of Rosalina, staring down the man that stood a few feet away from them. Alex followed suit and stood in front of Juanita, even though the only one Cortez had his eye on was Rosalina.

"H-how'd you find me?" Rosalina asked, not even trying to stop the fear coming out in her voice.

"Simple, I remembered where I found you years ago," Cortez replied. "I didn't even need that stupid tracking device. Now, if you boys don't mind, I'll just be taking that brat and going on my way."

"No," Nat said not taking his eyes off of Cortez. "You're not taking her away from me again."

"We'll see about that," Cortez said coming closer to the teens.

He was a few inches away from Nat and Rosalina when Nat suddenly jumped at him. Cortez fell to the ground, but immediately got up, ready for Nat's next attack. Nat threw a punch, only to be stopped by Cortez's right hand. Nat suddenly felt himself being thrown and hit the ground.

"Nat!"

Rosalina ran to Nat's side as he tried sitting up. Cortez started going towards them and he was right in front of them when Alex and Juanita jumped on his back. He yelled various curses as he tried to get the two twelve year olds off of him. Alex and Juanita jumped down and Alex continued to attack Cortez as Juanita ran back to Jennifer and pulled out her cell phone.

Now that only Alex was attacking him, Cortez easily pulled him off and to the ground. Alex jumped right back up and ran after him as he made his way to Nat and Rosalina once again. Alex saw Nat stand up, ready for attack. Nat nodded at Alex and at the same time the Wolff brothers ran and attacked Cortez. Alex jumped on his back again and began punching the side of Cortez's face and pulling his hair while Nat sent attacks to his stomach area.

Soon Alex was thrown off of Cortez's back and hit the pavement. Juanita went right to his side as he wearily lifted his head up. Alex smiled at her and winked and she smiled back, giving him a kiss. Alex was soon back on his feet, ready to help his brother again, but instead saw him get thrown by Cortez and hit the pavement, just as Alex had, only harder.

Nat instantly felt blackness come over him when he hit the pavement and heard three voices yell out his name. He tried to get up, but was brought back down as sharp pain shot up his back and to his head. He heard a scream, belonging to Rosalina, and the incoherent yelling coming from Alex, Juanita, and Cortez. At another failed attempt to get up, he felt himself blacking out. And just as his head fell back one last time, he heard the faint sound of sirens heading their way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Million Dollars Is Nothing Compared to Love**

Nat slowly opened his eyes, and squinted as the lights hurt his eyes. He adjusted to the brightness and noticed he was lying in a hospital bed and that Cooper, David, Qaasim, and Thomas were standing to his right. He sat up a little and looked at them.

"Guys, where's Rosalina? What happened? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's okay, but she kinda got knocked out before the ambulances arrived," Qaasim said. "She's getting further examination because some of those injuries we noticed on her the other day were actually worse than we thought."

"What about Alex and Juanita?" Nat asked.

"They're right across the hall," David said.

"Yeah, they took a pretty bad beating themselves," Thomas said. "But no major damage."

"And don't worry about the Cortez guy," Cooper said. "He was arrested right on the scene."

"Yeah, you, Rosalina, Alex, and Juanita are getting the reward for him," Thomas said grinning.

"I don't care about that, I'm just happy that Rosalina's okay," Nat said. "But I really want to see her."

"Well, the doctor said it shouldn't be too long," Cooper said.

Nat sighed and leaned back against his pillow. Then the door opened and a short, middle-aged nurse came in. She looked at the four standing boys.

"Sorry boys, you have to go now," she said. "You can come back tomorrow to see your friend."

She left the room and the boys looked at Nat.

"We'll see you tomorrow Nat," Cooper said.

"Yeah. Bye guys," Nat said.

"Bye Nat."

----------------------

Nat woke up a few hours later, but this time not to bright lights; only the moonlight that came in from the far left of the room. Nat looked over and saw another person sleeping in the bed next to him. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw it was Rosalina. He smiled to himself and sat up. Just as he got comfortable, he noticed Rosalina moving a bit and her eyes opening.

Nat's smile grew bigger when she looked at him. "Hey Rosalina."

"Hey Nat," Rosalina said as a smile came to her face.

"I was so worried about you," Nat said. "Right before I passed out I heard you scream. I-I thought...."

"Well, I'm still here," Rosalina said smiling. "And I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Me neither," Nat said. He was able to get out of bed without disturbing the wires he was hooked up to and kiss Rosalina. He went back into his bed and soon the two fell asleep. And the last thing each of them saw was the person they loved.

**THE END**


End file.
